Elevator Love
by FlyWellLittleOne
Summary: The first time they meet is in the elevator and Darcy doesn't let them get a word in. That's how their next three meetings go, until finally they've had enough of watching from a distance. Or The four times bucky and steve meet up with their soulmate in the elevator and one time they did something about it All connected.


Darcy wasn't annoyed at Clint. Really she wasn't. He couldn't help being so obnoxiously annoying.

At that thought Darcy winced. Ok so she was annoyed with him. Normally he was her best friend in the world. But he had crossed the line.

In an effort to get her out of her apartment, he had taken all of her clothes. All of them. She'd only been hibernating for two days, not long enough to warrant _this_.

All that was left was an ill-fitting bra and a set of Hawkeye boxers, which she didn't own. Now why, you must be wondering, would that get her out of the apartment? Well, Darcy had a very pressing engagement in 2 hours, a fact Clint didn't know, and the dress she was going to wear just so happened to be gone. It was a sexy dress too, the perfect one to wear when she went to stomp on cheating Ian's heart.

She knew that no one would see her walk of shame to find Clint. Tony, Bruce and Jane were doing science! in the lab and wouldn't be moving for hours. Thor was in Asgard, Natasha was on a mission, and Wanda was out with Vision. Pietro was 'sleeping' and would be for the next long while. Sam was with Scott out for the day doing whatever it is that they do, and Pepper was at work. Steve was looking for Bucky and wouldn't be home for who knows how long. That left it as safe as possible for Darcy to, in only her underwear, hunt down Clint.

And in her hands was the weapon that would help her. A paint ball gun she had borrowed from Clint himself. Not that he knew that yet.

Darcy called for the elevator and stood there looking battle ready holding the paint ball gun loosely by her side.

"Oh Friday, please tape me handing Clint his arse, I think that I'm going to want to remember this for years to come," Darcy said to the AI.

"It would be my pleasure," Friday replied, pleased.

Friday enjoyed Darcy living in the tower; well as much as an AI could enjoy that. And that's why the AI didn't give Darcy any warning as to what was coming towards her right now. 'She' thought the woman deserved something nice.

The doors pinged open and she stepped in even as she groaned.

"Thanks for the warning Friday," Darcy sighed.

"You're most welcome Darcy," came the AI's cheery response.

Darcy moved her eyes from glaring at the small camera in the elevator to looking at the two men standing in front of her, one smirking and one reddening rapidly.

"Before you ask, no I did not mean for anyone to see me like this, no this is not how I normally go traipsing around the tower and no I will not put some clothes on." She paused. "Yet. And I have no clothes to put on to be honest, Clint took them all and now I am going to go and enact revenge," Darcy said, playing nonchalant in front of the two attractive men.

"Clint was supposed to be the only one to see me like this," Darcy mumbled, one hand going to her hip in a move that had both men following it.

The elevator dinged again and Darcy took in Clint's floor.

"Anyway, Darcy out," she said moving forward her gun up and ready to go.

"Oi bird brain I know you're here," she called.

They saw Clint step out of the darkness with a smile and get pelted all over with paint from the gun. He obviously hadn't thought she'd really do it.

Darcy let out a loud whoop and aimed again. "Where's all my stuff Hawkass?"

The two men got time to hear Clint yell "what the fuck Darce?" before the doors closed and they were left in silence.

"So that's our soulmate," Bucky said after a moment of processing.

Steve nodded. "I can't believe she's been in front of me all this time," he said. "I've seen her around before but we've never talked. Did you see our words?"

"No, I was too busy being amazed by her, and her near nakedness. Did you?"

"No, but I wish I had."

"Let's get settled in and come back for her. She doesn't seem like she'd be impressed if we stopped her revenge," Bucky said.

Steve nodded, still not sure that leaving her was the best bet, but she seemed like a strong dame.

Back on Clint's floor, it took Darcy only ten minutes to get Clint to give her back her clothes. And one of the conditions for the safe return of her things was that Clint could do her hair and makeup for her 'mission'.

It was a win in Darcy's eyes, she was aware of his skills with makeup, from missions, and she was sure she was going to look extra hot tonight when she showed cheating Ian what he'd lost.

Clint was positively gleeful when she came out wearing the dress with her favourite heels, and only cackled when she smirked at him. Yup, she was hot and was definitely going to be breaking a heart tonight.

…

It was later that night when they next saw her.

Darcy was coming back from, what looked to the boys like a date. The dress she was wearing was sinful.

She smiled at them as she walked past, her _redredred_ lips beautiful, and Bucky couldn't help himself as she got in the elevator, following her, and tugging Steve along.

Steve prepared to say something to the woman whose words he wore, but like every cliché ever her phone began to ring and stopped him from talking before he could even think of what to say.

 _Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues  
Let's dance to the song  
they're playin' on the radio  
Let's sway _

She shimmied to the music, and both men couldn't help but stare, she really was a beauty.

"Hello?" Darcy answered her phone her voice perky.

"Did you do it?" they could hear the woman on the end of the line ask.

"Well I never kiss and tell," Darcy teased.

Behind her Darcy didn't notice the two super soldiers tense.

"Darce, tell me you didn't," the woman said sounding angry.

"Eww no. I kicked his arse to the curb. Darcy Lewis takes shit from no man. He was all like, but Darcy, I thought that what we had was special, blah blah blah. And I was all like, yeah special enough for you to cheat on me. Any way he got angry, I got angry and then I tased him. Oh man it was great, and now I'm officially single" Darcy said bouncing on the spot a little, causing her girls to jump with her. Bucky couldn't help but have a good look, he knew that while he tried not to, Steve was doing the same. It didn't stop the anger the was rising in them though. Someone had hurt their soul mate and that just wouldn't do.

"Do I need to get Thor to go over there and scare Ian?"

"No Janey, it'll be ok, I think he's scared enough to be honest, I wasn't very nice, put on my loud voice and everything. It doesn't help that I let him think I was going to sleep with him, and then instead I stomped all over his heart. I would say that he did the same to me, but we both know that I'm not really prepared to love anyone other than my soulmates. I just hope they hurry up."

Behind her Bucky shot a smile at Steve, the first real one Steve had seen in this time period and it made him grin back.

The doors opened on Darcy's floor and she turned to them with a smile and a wave, leaving them behind in the elevator again, still talking into her phone.

"It does suck though because I'm wearing underwear worth seeing," they heard her say as the doors closed.

"Damn," Bucky said under his breathe.

"I think we should go and pay a visit to her ex," Steve said, he was trying to force the image of Darcy in her 'underwear worth seeing' out of his head. It was hard though, since he had already seen her in her underwear.

"I agree, Friday who's this Ian?" Bucky asked.

"His name is Ian Boothby, I've sent his address to your phones," Friday replied.

"Thanks Friday," Steve said as 'she' let them out at ground level so they could go and get some revenge.

…

Two days had passed since they had given Ian a telling off, all anonymous, and since then the man had decided to move out of the city.

Friday had heard Darcy telling Natasha how glad she was that he was gone, having not been keen to see him ever again, and had shown them the recording of their soul mate literally jumping with joy. They had worn smiles for the rest of the day, happy that they had done something right for their soulmate.

It had been two days since they had properly seen Darcy, they had looked for her, but it seemed she was a busy woman, running around helping everyone out. They had heard from the rest of the team that she was very involved in their lives and that they would meet her soon.

Steve knew that if they told everyone that Darcy was theirs, she would be in front of them, curtesy of anyone, within the hour, but they had both talked and decided that that wasn't how they wanted her to find out, instead they would just wait her out. They had been told by Sam that she would come and find them soon, she couldn't stay away from anyone new for long, and soon they would be adopted by her. Those were Scott's words.

It turned out that there was a bet going on about how long she could wait before introducing herself to them, no one knew about the meeting in the elevator, though that didn't really count. Because if it did she would know that they were soul bonded. Natasha had told them that Darcy was avoiding them, not because she didn't want to meet them, she did, but because she didn't want anyone to win money on such a, as she put it, stupidly ridicules bet.

They still looked for her though, but they had given up for the day and decided to go to bed when they found her. She was dancing in the elevator, unaware that she was no longer alone. She probably wouldn't be aware any time soon either, they could hear the music that was coming from her ear buds all the way on the other side of the elevator. Her eyes were closed as she shimmied and shook, holding tight to her worn looking I-Pod.

 _Your lies are bullets  
Your mouth's a gun  
And no war in anger  
Was ever won  
Put out the fire before igniting  
Next time you're fighting_

 _Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Kill 'em with kindness  
Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now_

Her lips mouthed the lyrics and they watched as their soulmate let herself get lost in the music. When they got to their floor they just left her dancing to herself and although they got off, they stood and watched as the doors closed and Darcy danced easily.

"She's really starting to drive me crazy," Bucky said.

Steve could only nod

…

"Hey little guy you need to be quiet for Mama ok?" Darcy whispered down her hoodie.

Steve coughed once and Darcy turned to them, her face already red.

"Umm, hi, so let's just pretend that didn't happen," Darcy said pulling on her sleeves awkwardly.

Bucky smirked at her without saying anything, he wasn't ready quite yet, he wanted the words to be special, one of a kind.

"You must be wondering what I've got here?" Darcy said slightly nervous.

Steve nodded, also choosing to stay quiet, though not for the same reason as Bucky. He was ready, he was just so overwhelmed standing there, right in front of her that words failed him.

"Well, it's a secret, but I'm sure I can let you guys know, though only if you promise to keep it to yourselves." She didn't wait for them to agree before unzipping her hoodie to reveal the cutest little kitten ever, with a black and white coat.

"This is little guy. I have yet to name him," she announced to the boys, waving one of the kittens small paws at the two men. "Mama's sorry about that by the way baby. I'll name you really soon, something majestic and pretty. Yes pretty, I'm sorry boy, but you're the prettiest cat I've ever seen. And that's coming from the woman who saved all of the animals in a pet store during the end of the world," Darcy said.

'End of the world' Bucky mouthed to Steve who shrugged.

"Anyway, here's my baby, and I've got to keep him secret because Tony said I can't have a pet," Darcy actually pouted at that and the men both looked down at her bottom lip.

"You'll be my best friends if you don't tell on me," Darcy said getting out at her floor and carrying her kitten to her door.

Steve sighed when the elevator began to move again.

"I'm sick of watching her walk away," Bucky said as the doors closed.

"I know," Steve said. "Next time."

…

"Heya boys," Darcy said pausing her conversation with Friday to greet Steve and Bucky as she got into the elevator.

They smiled back, and Steve gave a nod.

"Mr Stark says to tell you that you are not coming over now, because he has company," Friday said.

"Well tell Tony that I don't care if he's having sex with half the population of New York, I'm coming to use his washing machine, until such time as he un booby traps mine," Darcy said to Friday and waited easily for the AI to reply.

It didn't take long and then Friday was replying for Tony.

"Sir tells me to tell you, that if you hadn't gotten yourself a kitten, he wouldn't have had to mess with your things. Personally Miss Lewis, I will let you into Sirs rooms to do your laundry."

"You're the best Friday. And anyway tell him it isn't my fault, it's his fault for just bursting into my rooms when me and firework were playing," Darcy said readjusting the laundry basket on her hip, unaware that it had shuffled the things in it to pull her bra to the top of the pile. With it came a playful kitten who pounced on the bra.

Bucky subtly mouthed firework to Steve?

"Bye boys," Darcy said sending them a wave as she got out at Tony's floor.

It was silent for a moment, and before the doors could close Bucky spoke, throwing his romantic idea to the wind.

"Get your pert arse back here Doll."

"Bucky," Steve admonished. "Sorry about him Ma'am, but we're just really excited to get to know ya."

Darcy froze and turned around. "Well I'll be damned, those are my soul marks." She stepped back into the elevator and let the doors close behind her.

"I think its time we had a talk Doll, you can do your washing at our place," Bucky said.

"Yeah that works," Darcy said and Friday let the elevator doors close behind them.

"Now what's this about a firework," Steve said.

"It's my kitten's name. Don't you think it's the cutest thing ever," Darcy said.

"Something like that, and what about you saving pets during the end of the world," Bucky said.

Darcy blushed. "Well."


End file.
